


All the Right Moves

by Meticulous_Melodies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Humor, Lemon, Romance, ShikaTema, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meticulous_Melodies/pseuds/Meticulous_Melodies
Summary: With no accommodations available for Temari's stay in the Leaf, Shikamaru has no choice but to offer up his own place.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	All the Right Moves

The early evening was hot, sweltering actually, despite the sun casually dipping below the mountains in the distance. Shikamaru wiped a thin sheen of sweat from his brow and shifted from foot to foot at the village gates. Not only did he have to stand there wait until Konoha's esteemed guest arrived, but he had to break some bitter news as well.

All in all, the day was turning out to be a real drag.

Finally, the Sand liaison appeared on the path. Temari wore a black yukata tied with a red obi and carried only a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Her oversized fan must be back in the Sand Village. In these times of peace, the three-day journey between villages hardly warranted the use of weapons. Even run of the mill highway bandits seemed to be far and few in between recently.

Temari stepped up to the village gates, not a hair out of place. Shikamaru wondered how she wasn't boiling alive in her black outfit against the sun.

"You again, huh?" she said, skipping right over the polite greetings.

"The hokage always puts me on escort detail," he reminded her simply.

Temari shrugged and slung her bag off her shoulder, passing it over to Shikamaru. He took it without vocalizing his complaints. It was part of the job, after all. "Which hotel is mine?"

"There's a bit of an issue with that," Shikamaru said, a sigh escaping him. He hated to be the bearer of bad news.

Temari only raised a brow, waiting for him to continue.

Shikamaru glanced away, placing a hand on the back of his head. "One of the hotels had a fire and the structure needs to be evaluated before it can pick up operations again. Because of that, the other hotel is booked full." Accommodations weren't easy to come by in the Hidden Leaf, at least for the time being. Until recently, two hotels had been more than enough for the shinobi village, but with a sudden rise in tourism, it seemed they were always filling up. A third hotel was in construction, but it wouldn't be completed for another year.

"You're putting me up at a ryokan then?" Temari asked cautiously.

"That's not exactly in the budget." _At least, that's what Kakashi said._

Temari crossed her arms, eyes narrowing. "I guess I should just turn around and go back?"

Shikamaru clutched the strap of her bag. He couldn't meet her eyes. This was the part he was dreading. _"You have an extra room. Just have her stay with you,"_ Kakashi had said oh-so-casually. _Sure, she'll totally go for that,_ Shikamaru thought as she stared at him expectantly.

He let out a long sigh, wondering if he should brace for some sort of impact. "You can stay with me. I have a spare room."

Temari appeared taken slightly aback by the suggestion. And was that a slight tinge of pink of her cheeks? Surely it was only the heat.

"A liaison from the Sand staying with the hokage's top advisor? Talk about a scandal."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to be caught off guard. He cleared his throat and quickly regained his composure. "It's strictly professional."

Temari shrugged coolly. "Since I don't have any other choice, lead the way."

Shikamaru wondered if he should feel insulted as they began to walk. Despite his severe lack of motivation, he was a neat person, and it wasn't like he was home much to dirty up the place anyway. Staying with him certainly wouldn't be a life-or-death situation.

Walking through the twisting, narrow back streets of the village, delicious smells from the restaurants all around began wafting through the air. It was dinner time. Soon the restaurants would be packed with people as they headed home from work. Suddenly, he remembered the person he was escorting had been travelling for three days straight, living off rations and foraging. "Are you hungry?"

Temari glanced at all the restaurants. "I could eat, but to be honest, I was hoping to clean up first."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding. He'd made the trip countless times himself and it wasn't like there were any bathhouses or inns in the direct path between villages. He motioned to one of the restaurants. "This one does takeout."

"Perfect," Temari agreed.

She hung back while Shikamaru picked up a couple of premade bento boxes and easily fell back into stride with him once he had paid.

"Guess you don't do much cooking?" she asked.

Shikamaru shook his head. In fact, the only thing he had in his refrigerator at the moment was beer and one lonely cup of yogurt. "You?"

"Who's got the time?"

The apartment was on the third floor in a building squeezed amongst many others. Despite its outer appearance, the apartment itself was fairly spacious due to its age. A kitchen, living area with worn tatami, bathroom, and two bedrooms made up the place. He opened the sliding door to the extra room and dropped her bag by the futon he had lain out earlier that day.

He handed her a towel and jerked his thumb down the hall. "The bathroom's down there. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Temari said, accepting the towel. She bent down to gather a few things from her bag and Shikamaru made his way back to the kitchen.

He'd never had a guest stay over before, and all of the etiquette his mother had pounded into him growing up decided to take that moment to flee from his mind. He had her room set up. He had given her a clean towel. He'd paid for her food. What else was there?

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he set the bento boxes out on the table. A guest needed to be entertained. That was it. He found himself wishing for a nice, quiet game of shogi. This was just too much work.

His eyes fell on a bottle of red wine sitting on top of the cabinet. It had been a gift for completing some mission a while ago, but because he much preferred a cold glass of beer, the wine was untouched. _Well,_ he thought as he reached up for it, _might as well use it._

Fortunately, Shikamaru owned exactly two wine glasses. His mother had insisted he needed them when he moved out, and, preferring to be prepared for any situation, he took them without complaint.

The shower started up as he popped the cork out of the bottle and filled the glasses. Once the table was ready, he sat down to wait, but, given time to contemplate, the setup gave him pause. The presence of the wine gave the takeout bento boxes a more romantic appearance. In fact, it almost looked like he had set up for a date.

He flushed and leapt to his feet, grabbing both glasses off the table. This wasn't the impression he wanted her to get. It was bad enough that she was sleeping here. He could serve beer. That would be much more casual. He looked from the glasses to the sink to the opened bottle on the counter, wondering what he was supposed to do with all of it. Dump it all and hide the evidence? It was good wine. He hated to waste it. But-

She appeared as he stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking frantically between the glasses and the sink. Her damp hair had been pulled back into large pigtails and she had traded her dirty black yukata for a dark purple one. Shikamaru stared at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh, wine. Good idea," she said as she took a seat at the table. "I could really use a glass after that trip."

Shikamaru nearly dropped both the glasses, but he quickly brushed off his surprise and set the glasses back on the table with a nonchalant shrug. "Was it that bad?"

She took the glass and took a slow sip. "No, just boring. This is good stuff."

"It was a gift," he admitted as he took the seat across from her.

"From?"

"Some client a while ago. I don't really drink wine, but I thought it might be better than beer." He took a sip himself and mentally kicked himself for overthinking. It _was_ good stuff, and she didn't seem to be getting any ideas from it.

They chatted over the meal, discussing how much the relations between the Sand and Leaf had improved since their ill-fated Chunin exams. They agreed how funny it was that they had gone from enemies to trusted political figures working together in order to benefit both nations, and as they talked, the wine glasses grew empty. When their bento boxes had been picked clean, Temari cast a glance at the wine bottle sitting on the counter and Shikamaru got up to refill her glass. After a moment of careful consideration, he filled his as well and carried it into the living room to relax on the couch with her.

"I really need a vacation," Temari commented as she settled onto the cushions.

Shikamaru could definitely relate. "You don't have time to relax while you're here?"

"Travel here, go to the meetings, and travel back," Temari said with a shrug. "Besides, even if I did have time, I've been to the Leaf a hundred times."

"On business," Shikamaru reminded her.

"And what exactly does the Leaf have to offer for a vacationer? Besides the famed Naruto Uzumaki, that is."

"There's hot springs. And good festivals in the summer."

"That's all you got?" Temari asked, a coquettish smirk playing on her lips.

Her expression threw him, and for the first time he realized just how close they were sitting. "I guess there's better attractions in the Sand?"

"Oh, not at all." Temari gave a single shake of her head. He watched the way the loose strands framed her face and fell into her deep teal eyes. "It's pretty boring in the Sand and sucking in a lungful of grit on windy days gets old fast."

"It can't be that bad." Was it just his imagination, or was she slowly leaning closer to him?

"I prefer the fresh air," she admitted coolly and took a long sip of wine.

"So, you do like coming to the Leaf then," he stated.

"It's a nice change of scenery." Temari shrugged and leaned forward slightly to set her glass on a nearby table. From his position, Shikamaru was able to get a good look down the opening of her yukata and he quickly tore his eyes away.

"And you get wine with a top advisor." Where the hell was this coming from? His mind was firing from all angles and he feared he would short circuit or something soon.

Temari raised a brow in consideration. "I guess that could be a perk."

"I was joking," he said quickly.

"I wasn't."

He glanced down again. Her knee was pressed against his, her smooth skin peeking out through the slit in her yukata. The dam within him broke just then and, without pausing to think, he leaned forward to catch her lips in a hard kiss. He felt her stiffen, heard her suck in a sharp breath through her nose, and his heart leapt into his throat, fearing he had made a fatal mistake. He could blame it on the wine. He had had two glasses after all. He could-

Her hands moved to his cheeks before his thoughts could spiral out of control and suddenly, she was leaning into him with all her weight. His arms wrapped around her waist for counterbalance, fingers curling around the loose fabric of her yukata. _It would be so easy to just pull it off…_

He quickly shook the thought away. He couldn't get too ahead of himself. What was happening was like a good game of shogi. He had to make the exact right moves.

It seemed that Temari had a similar thought. She gave his lower lip an electrifying nip and maneuvered herself to straddle his waist. She could definitely feel his arousal from that position, but Shikamaru made no attempt to pull away. Instead, he ran his hands up and down her back, only slightly annoyed by the fabric blocking him from bare skin. Her kisses were hot, her tongue warm and wet in his mouth. One of her hands moved to rest on the back of his head, pulling a few strands of hair free from his ponytail as she massaged the spot.

His hands moved to her shoulders and, taking hold of the obstructing fabric, pulled the yukata down her arms. One hand moved to massage her exposed breast, the other snaked around her waist, spreading his palm on her lower back and pressing her against him.

She pulled back slightly from his mouth, running her lips along his cheek as she forged a path to his earlobe. She gave it a nip and flicked it with her tongue, eliciting a sharp, shuddering breath from him. Her voice was deep and throaty as she asked, "Are you going to show me to your room or what?"

He wasn't sure what came over him then. He had never put forth this much effort with a woman. Maybe he could still blame it on the wine, he thought as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder as he stood.

With a gasp, Temari gripped the back of his shirt as he began walking towards his bedroom. "H-hey, I didn't mean you had to carry me!"

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk. He didn't have to see her face to know it was bright red. She played it cool most of the time, but it was easy to tear down those walls. "You wanted to see my room," he reminded her simply as he crossed the threshold and laid her down on his plain but neatly made bed.

She gave him a hard look, only briefly, before reaching out to pull his shirt over his head.

Figuring that meant he was forgiven, he flung his shirt to the floor and moved to hover over her. She was still covered from the waist down, her tied obi keeping the bottom of her yukata firmly in place, but he could rectify that soon enough. He wasn't extraordinarily experienced, but he was aware that this was one area where being lazy wasn't going to cut it. He dipped his head down to the hollow of her neck and nipped at the tender flesh there, his tongue making rough circles between bites.

Temari gasped beneath him and arched her back, pressing her bare chest into his. Her fingernails dug deliciously into his back.

His hands were all over the place; the curve of her waist, the firm swell of her breast. He didn't know which part he enjoyed touching more. Her skin was warm like sunbaked sand beneath his palm. He moved further down, planting open mouth kisses over her collarbone, then paused for a moment to give her hard nipple a good flick with his tongue. She let out a gorgeous moan that told him he was on the right track.

One of his hands dipped under the fabric still guarding her waist. All he wanted was a little sneak peak, but as his fingers ran over her entrance, he found that she was absolutely dripping, and his body flooded with heat. He fumbled awkwardly with the tie of her obi, his breath coming out in short pants. With a smirk, Temari pushed herself to sit up and helped him out with the knot. The look on her face told him that she was enjoying his sudden desperation, and he forced himself to tone it down a bit. He couldn't give her _that_ kind of satisfaction.

He finally managed to free her from the confines of her yukata and began working on getting his pants off. Her eye caught his and he followed her gaze as she cast a glance at his nightstand.

"Do you have…?"

He nearly jumped. "Oh. Yeah." Being prepared for any situation meant truly being prepared for _anything_ , and he quickly opened the drawer on the nightstand and removed a foil wrapped condom. He certainly preferred to avoid a true scandal between the two allied nations.

Shikamaru had his pants off and the condom on in a matter of seconds. He hovered over her and drank in the sight of her naked body like a man dying of thirst in the desert. Despite the war, despite living the life of a shinobi, her skin was flawless. _She_ was flawless. He had been thinking of her that way lately, hadn't he? With all the time he had spent escorting her around the village through the years, it was impossible not to develop some feelings. When her eyes met his, he saw that she felt the same. Maybe all they had needed was a little push and a glass of good wine.

Sliding into her produced an ecstasy that he had never felt before, and he had to struggle to keep control of himself. Her walls clenched around him and a hot moan escaped her lips as he began to thrust deep into her. Her hips rolled to meet his, heated flesh coming together.

Her hands pressed against his chest and Shikamaru let out a surprised gasp as she pushed him over onto his back. Her leg swung over his waist and she straddled him once more, lowering herself onto his erection at an agonizingly slow pace. He leaned his head back against the pillow and gripped her thighs as she began to rock hotly against him. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back, breasts bouncing with her movement, keeping her hands planted firmly on his chest for support. It was an incredible sight, and Shikamaru thought he could look at it forever.

Pleasure mounting, he ran his hands along her waist. She bit her lip as she rocked against him, he could feel her body trembling beneath his fingers. His fingers trailed along her heated flesh, dipping down to her entrance again. His thumb brushed roughly against her clit, hoping to help her out a bit. He was beginning to teeter on the edge, and he needed her to go over with him.

Temari let out a long moan as Shikamaru's thumb circled her clit with just the right amount of pressure. "Oh, fuck," she whispered as her whole body began to tremble.

Shikamaru saw her eyes glaze over, felt her walls clamp wondrously around him, and knew he couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them back over. He hooked his arms underneath hers and gripped her shoulders, thrusting into her at an erratic pace as he came in hot spurts. He groaned heatedly into her ear, her hands digging into his shoulder blades as he came down from the high. Her own breath was coming out in short gasps as she recovered.

Shikamaru rolled off her, using his arm to prop himself up on the side. A smirk began to tug at his lips, but suddenly he found himself at a loss of words. He hadn't expected _any_ of that, and normally he was so good at predicting all of the possible scenarios.

Her hand brushed his cheek, and he looked down to meet her eyes. They were filled with satisfaction and…could that be smugness? "Are you good?"

Shikamaru swallowed. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah." Her gaze drifted to the glowing digital clock on the nightstand. It was late. They both had meetings to attend early in the morning. She shifted and pushed herself up to a sitting position. "I should go to my own room…"

"You can stay," Shikamaru blurted, the words out of his mouth before he even had a chance to consider them.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, a slow smirk forming on her lips. "I warned you about a scandal."

Shikamaru scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I don't care."

Temari considered this for a moment before laying back down next to him. "Then I guess I don't either."

-0-

She stayed for four nights, attending meetings during the day and coming back to the apartment with him at night. The futon Shikamaru had lain out for her that first night never did get used.

When he saw her off at the gates, they kept their goodbyes cordial, professional. They were, after all, government officials. She would be back again for another round of meetings in a few weeks, and Shikamaru was already considering offering up the guest room again. He could tell Kakashi that being personally invited to stay at an official's home would seem more warm and inviting to their Sand allies.

And speaking of Kakashi, Shikamaru had a bit of business to take care of.

He found the sixth hokage in his office, sorting through a mountain of paperwork. He glanced up as Shikamaru entered the room. "So, how did it go? I hope she wasn't too put off having to stay with you and all."

"It was fine," Shikamaru quickly brushed off the question. "But I did run into the owner of the Falling Leaf Hotel yesterday. I gave him my condolences for the fire. The man had no idea what I was talking about."

Kakashi stiffened, immediately breaking into a sweat. "Oh, did you? That's…"

"You made up the whole thing. Why?"

Kakashi chucked and held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, you caught me. But tell me, was it really so bad?" The sixth hokage winked and Shikamaru immediately averted his gaze.

"Like I said, it was fine." He cleared his throat quickly and turned towards the door. There was no use complaining about the past. What's done was done, and Shikamaru wouldn't have changed it for anything anyway.

He could still feel Kakashi's level gaze on him, and he turned back around with a sigh.

"I'm working with the Kazekage to have Temari permanently placed in Konoha," Kakashi announced.

Shikamaru nearly choked. "Why's that?"

"It just makes sense," Kakashi said with a simple shrug. "She travels back and forth for so many meetings. It's more beneficial to just cut out the travel. If she agrees, she'll need living arrangements made. Can I entrust that task to you?"

"I guess so." Heat rose to Shikamaru's cheeks as he turned to leave. Pausing in the doorway, he glanced over his shoulder at Kakashi, trying his best to look bored and aloof. "But it'll be a real drag."


End file.
